As the world falls down
by MillaMayhem
Summary: When the world is in shambles you need something to hold onto, something to keep you sane. When people are not what they seem you need trust and companionship. I have this, yet as the world falls down inevitably so do we...
1. 15th of December 1973

**15****th**** of December 1973**

**Malfoy Manor**

* * *

><p>Here we were. After what seemed an eternity of being apart we were together again. Lucius and I had been arranged to be married since my 4th year in Hogwarts, naturally being not only a teenager but also a member of the black family I'd detested the idea of marrying a man I barely knew but for the sake of keeping the family name unlike my traitor older sister Andromeda I'd taken to my duties as I was expected just as my older sister Bella had done. However after two years of detesting the idea despite Lucius' many kind and unexpected attempts to make it easier for me to go through with this I finally realized how lucky I was. I was doing what many could not. I had a life planned out for me, a perfect life with a perfect husband and eventually perfect children, not just that but I had a handsome, pure-blood man actually <em>trying <em>to win my affections after he was already promised my hand in marriage. After I stopped and actually looked at Lucius as more than just an opportunity I saw him for what he truly was. The man of my dreams. A handsome, kind and caring man that would do anything for me. I saw the man he was inside and so I loved him. I loved him for being that man I detested so much in the beginning, for being the man who'd not pressured me into anything that I hadn't already been forced into, the man who'd eventually give me beautiful children and the man who just agreed to love me for the rest of our lives.

Much like my sister Bella's wedding ours is small with only close family as guests, much _unlike_ my sister Bella's mine is a white wedding. I'd stayed true to my word of remaining a virgin until our wedding night and truthfully I wouldn't have it any other way. Unlike my sister I believed in love, passion and trust, and in times like these one even as powerful as I needed something to believe in. Bella having just married Rodolphus a mere fall ago had reluctantly agreed to be my matron of honour while Rodolphus was the best man. 'All in the family' as my mother would say. The guests consisted of my mother, father and what few aunts, uncles and cousins that weren't dead or blood traitors. My father had given me away just as I'd always imagined. He'd kissed my hand before finally relinquishing me to another family. I was his youngest daughter and his last chance. Mom and I had shopped for and picked out a beautifully silhouetted corset wedding dress that we felt Lucius would like and if I'd interpreted his staring correctly we'd chosen well.

I walked down the aisle arm in arm with my father with not a heart heavy with sorrow or disdain but a heart heavy with the love I felt for Lucius. I knew he was and would continue to be not the man of my dreams but the man of my reality. My father had kissed my hand before I took those last steps I'd take as a Black. I'd handed my bouquet of white roses to Bella whom had (reluctantly but none the less) taken them for me before I turned to face my husband. The ceremony had been quick and our vows had been short yet strangely sweeter than I'd expected. Then came the time. Our first kiss as husband and wife. I'd felt the warmth radiating from his hands as he'd slowly pulled the veil from my face, the softness of his touch on my cheek as he'd learned in and then the warmth of him lips moving softly against mine. The clapping crowd had seemed distant then like only a memory even as I stood there when we broke apart.

Lucius had held my hand as we walked together with everyone not too far behind. The grounds of Malfoy Manner were more extensive than I'd imagined. We walked through luscious gardens adorned with magical plants and the occasional albino peacock that pecked in the grass until we reached a set of cloth covered tables where the reception would be held. He gently guided me to the head table where the wedding party would sit. He even pulled out my chair for me to which I gave him a soft smile. He didn't smile back only pushed it in before taking the side seat next to me. A long widowed Abraxas took a seat next to Lucius much to my relief. Abraxas and I had never truly gotten along but then again I didn't truly know him at all. Mom and Dad took a seat next to me and after them Bella and Rodolphus followed suit. I watched in awe (much to Lucius' curiosity) as people conversed and ate joyfully. The peacocks wandered around the tables not caring about the witches and wizards around them. At one stage I'd turned in my seat and attempted to touch one (unsuccessfully of course) as my mother glared at me for being so childish, however Lucius merely took my hand and returned my attention to the table. Having just turned 18 I was grateful he still granted me the chance to be the curious child I was. I'd seen men beat their wives for less and was glad Lucius was not one of _those _men. From that moment I focussed on being the adult I was expected to be.

I would have been oblivious to the softly playing music had Lucius not taken my hand so that we could share our first dance. I let him lead to the floor under the canopy that provided a soft glance at the now forming stars where he helped me into position. Truthfully I'd never danced a day in my life and next to Lucius I felt a right fool, a child standing on her father's toes but he guided me. My hands found their way around his neck as his rested on my hips. The guests watched us dance slowly for a short time before they all joined in. Soon I rested my head on Lucius' muscular chest in need of the warmth that his body gave off as it grew cold. He could feel my shivering and so one of his hands came to my bare back and pulled me into him. I whispered a thank you into his chest and so he placed a soft kiss on my head. I'd never felt so perfect, so admired and so loved. I looked up into his eyes and shared a knowing glance. I could swear I saw a slight smile tug at his lips. He was beautiful. We were made for each other.

As it grew darker and colder our wedding guests soon began to apparate away until it was only the wedding party. Bella held me tight in what seemed a very rare embrace for her before taking Rodolphus by the arm and dragging him away to somewhere clear so that they could apparate too. My mother and father bid their goodbyes before also doing the same. Now it was just the starry sky, Lucius and I. I longed for his touch but public displays of affection weren't exactly smiled upon. However Lucius noticed my expression and so leaned down for a soft and tender kiss. If each kiss was going to feel like our first I might as well just lay in his arms for all eternity. When he pulled back the house elves had started to gather around us to clean up. When one approached us I moved my body slightly farther from Lucius' as I unlike Bella was very shy and modest.

"Ah...Dobby. I trust our things are packed for our journey in the morrow?" Lucius asked the rather pompously nosed house elf.

"Y...Yes master Malfoy." The elf stuttered.

"Very well. Then we shall be retiring now." Lucius said as he took my arm in his again.

I couldn't help but look back on the elves as Lucius led me to the manor's entrance. Of course I'd grown up having house elves but everything in the manor was so different despite being much the same. Surely Lucius would have new rules for me to follow. Would he tell me them? Or would I be required to learn? Could I wander anywhere I wanted or would I only be allowed in a room whence granted permission? Would I have to fear him? This is the question that worried me most. Now that we were married I was his and there was no need for charm. He could beat me with a red hot poker and I'd be his. I shivered at the thought. However now was not the time for such thoughts. Now was a time for love. As silly as it seemed I hadn't given up on love. Lucius had spent my last year of school away on business. I'd missed him so much. However it was not my place to be missin' or asking questions. I believed I knew very well what he was up to. I was well aware of the dark lord's slow but steady rise to power and I was in every position to believe that Lucius was involved. I didn't dare ask because that would go against everything I was taught. Stay silent, speak when spoken too, and mind your own business until you're needed. Lucius would surely tell me when he was ready, until then I would just wait.

I was brought into reality as I became aware of the sound of an opening door. I'd made it to our bedroom without felling as though I'd taken a single step. However now I was lost. I knew what was to happen now but what was I meant to do? Where was I meant to go? I only hope I won't upset Lucius with my ignorance and sense of fear. Fear. There it was. Somewhere deep inside I feared he'd hurt me. Would he? My breath hitched sharp in my throat as I heard the sound of the door closing. Seeking comfort I stepped backwards on shaky legs until I reached the bed. I sat down as he turned and found myself looking anywhere but his eyes. I couldn't bear to disappoint him. I know he'd been with other women. How many? I wasn't sure. My breathing grew heavier as he approached and I found myself shaking. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't. I was shy and scared. Still very much a child. Lucius took my chin in his fingers and I felt my eyes begin to water. He kissed me softly and I felt myself slowly being pushed back. However my body resisted this sexual domination despite my inner protests. I shied away expecting Lucius to hit me but he didn't. Instead he broke the kiss and moved around the bed until I felt his weight make it sink slightly. What was he going to do? My body tensed momentarily before I felt his soft touch against my bare shoulders and back. He kissed my neck, shoulders and down my back causing my muscles to loosen.

"Don't be afraid..." He whispered lightly in my ear as he began to untie my corset.

"I..." I began.

I was shushed by his finger to my lips and a kiss placed slightly harder to my temple. I shivered. He was gentle and slow. Making every effort to please me. I was grateful.

It was time. He held himself above me. His body was beautiful, strong and angelic. I couldn't have asked for more. As awkward as I felt because of my own nakedness I'd anticipated this moment for too long to be ashamed. I felt his golden wisps tickle my neck as he began to lay kisses down the entire length of my body. I shivered when he reached my thighs. He must have noticed because he looked up. I wasn't scared, I was ready. Ready to be his. He came back up until I could feel his hot breath against my cheek. It was time. He thrust into me gently and I couldn't help but cry. He kissed each of my tears and whispered sweet encouragements in my ears as the pain subsided. He moved slowly inside of me, remaining patient and kind. When I'd talked to Bella about this kind of intimacy she'd never spoken of it like this. To her it was just a duty and nothing to be enjoyed but slowly I began to enjoy the feelings Lucius conjured up inside of me. I began to meet him thrust for thrust as I experienced things I'd never felt from anyone else before. Then it came. My sweet release. His came shortly after but we didn't break apart. Not yet anyway. He kissed softly at my neck as I came down before looking in my eyes and placing a delicate kiss on my lips.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair.

At that I felt complete.

"I love you too." I whispered.

I was Narcissa Malfoy. The youngest Black sister and last to be married. Treasured princess for the rest of her days.


	2. 16th of December 1973

**16****th**** of December 1973**

**Malfoy Manor**

* * *

><p>I awoke in Lucius' arms. Just as I'd always imagined. I snuggled my face closer to his chest and breathed in his sent. We were leaving today. Where? I wasn't sure. Our honeymoon was scheduled to last until Christmas eve at which time we'd return home to celebrate it with close family and friends. It was expected that by then I be carrying our first child. I sighed before feeling his arms tighten around me. He was awake. I felt his warmth as he kissed the crown of my head.<p>

"Good morning Cissy." He whispered as his fingers traced lazy patterns on my back.

I looked up and stole a kiss from his ready, waiting lips before beginning to sit up. I covered my top half with the sheet as Lucius perched himself up on his elbow and smirked at me.

"What?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. It's just you look so beautiful in the morning." He smiled.

I could feel the blush radiating my cheeks as he stared up at me admiringly. The covers rustled as Lucius began to stand and pull on his boxers.

"Your dresses have been placed in the closet closest to the door." He said before disappearing through a different door.

Alone I took the time to observe our room. It was rather large with dark blue velvet coverings and curtains that were letting in dusty rays of sunlight. I wrapped the sheet around myself before peering out the window. It was barely sunrise. I began to look around for the closet that Lucius had mentioned and soon discovered it. I opened the door and began to finger a few of my dresses. I wasn't sure what to expect and so I decided on a dress that was formal yet comfortable. Made of red silk and accompanied with a red velvet, fur trimmed robe it was one of my favourites. As I dressed myself Lucius appeared from the door and began to help. When we were done I headed to the bathroom (which I discovered was the door that Lucius had disappeared into) to do my hair as he dressed. When I was ready I found Lucius talking to the house elf I'd seen the night before.

"But master..."

"Do as I say." I heard Lucius warn.

"Yes master." The house elf sulked.

Lucius turned to see me and scowled slightly before slamming the door in the elf's face.

"We will leave soon. Breakfast is waiting in the dining hall for you. I regret to inform you that I may be late."

With that he closed the door and left me alone in our room.

I found my way to the dining hall with the help of a house elf named Gogglie whom as I was to understand be my assistant. She seated me and served me a mixture of exotic foods that I am sure taste wonderful however I am adamant to eat and so I just push the food around my plate. Lucius has not yet returned and so I wait. As I pick at my food I am disturbed by a door off to the room's side opening and shutting with a distinct 'bang'. When I look up a tall dark haired man with a rather twisted face and angry expression gives me a fleeting glance and nod before continuing to storm through another door. For a moment I feel curious enough to ask Gogglie who this man is but quickly contain my feelings for it would be irresponsible and dangerous for me to show them. However not long after I was escorted by Gogglie to a floo transport room where Lucius was waiting for me.

"Ready my love?" Lucius asked as he held out a hand.

I took his hand softly.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

That's when we stepped into the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Albanian Chateau<strong>

* * *

><p>We were standing in the fireplace of an extensive drawing room.<p>

"Where are we Lucius?" I asked a little too excitedly as I stepped out from the fireplace.

"At a chateau in Albania." He smiled as he followed me out.

"I love it Lucius." I almost squealed as I ran into his arms.

He stiffened at first but then relaxed to my touch and placed a hand on the back of my hair.

"I'm glad." He whispered as he laid a soft kiss on the crown of my head.

"Now..." He began as he pushed me back from him softly and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You have full access to the grounds of the chateau; the rooms that you're not allowed to enter will have locked doors. Otherwise this house is at your disposal. You have my blessing to explore the quiet town as I'm sure there will be many shops to keep you entertained however you must always be back by nightfall. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I said.

"Alright. Now that that's settled I'm sorry but I must be leaving." Lucius said as he stepped into the fire.

I couldn't resist and the minute the words left my mouth I was wondering whether or not I'd be slapped.

"Where?" My voice strained.

"Business." He replied before the green flame engulfed his body and he was gone.

I was alone in a town I'd never been, in an unfamiliar house on my honeymoon.

I couldn't help but feel the cool sting of rejection.


	3. 17th to the 20th of December 1973

**17****th ****– 20****th**** of December 1973**

**Unknown Albanian Chateau **

* * *

><p>Lucius didn't return that night, or the night after. I busied myself by exploring different rooms, and wondering about locked doors until finally I couldn't take it. What right did he have to abandon me the day after our wedding! I got mad. Very mad. I considered just leaving the chateau early however I reconsidered when I thought of what consequences might arise. I was no coward but I wasn't a fan of beatings either. So now on the fourth day of being by myself in a strange place I decided that I was bored counting the locked doors and so I decided to take a look around the town. From what I'd seen from the bedroom window this place was cold and quiet but with a few small shops that might be worth my time.<p>

I pulled on a dark green, velvet robe very much like the ones my mother would wear when Lucius' warning suddenly rang in my ears.

"_...you must always be back by nightfall..."_

My body took an involuntary chill. What could possibly be so bad at nightfall? Nothing. He was probably just being possessive. Nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Albanian Village<strong>

* * *

><p>I would have liked to be able to apparate but as I was unsure of where I was, I was also unsure of where I was headed. The sky was terribly grey and unsettling, much to my dismay. I'd expected the honeymoon to be somewhere sunny and tropical where I could read in the sunlight and sit with Lucius by a pond or something. I sighed. He'd left the day after our wedding and not even so much as a note or some instructions. I couldn't help but wonder if it would be like this all the time. I hoped not.<p>

I reached the snow topped village in a little under 10 minutes, the moment I set foot in there I knew it was pretty off the map. With only a few small and darkened stores along with a pub and ice covered lake I couldn't see myself spending much time here of my own free will. I didn't like large crowds but the noise of people talking was comforting. I was broken from my daze by the sound of footsteps behind me. I turned and my heartbeat slowed upon realising it was only an old man. He was approaching what seemed like a stand. After he left I approached it too. I sighed. There on the stand was today's issue of _the daily profit. _It felt good to have something familiar and so I picked it up before taking a seat on an ice covered bench.

_MINISTRY INFILTRATED?_

_In the dark hours of last night ministry officials claimed that some fellow co-workers may be under the control of the Imperius curse. Whether or not this accusation is true has not yet been confirmed but with strange happenings occurring in both the magical and muggle worlds the minister of magic himself has publicly announced that "constant vigilance" is called for and so the ministry will remain on high alert until..._

I threw the paper away. It was nothing but rubbish anyway. Right? I knew what Lucius was doing and I knew why but it's our honeymoon. I don't want to read about what's going on in the ministry when I know he's involved. I swiped hot tears from my eyes, ashamed at myself for letting my guard down on such a silly matter, but was it wrong of me to care for him? I just marry the man for god sakes! Was it selfish that I wanted him to myself? _Yes_. That is what Bella would say. She'd call me a baby and tell me to be a proper wife. A proper _Black_...


	4. 21st of December 1973

**21****st**** of December 1973**

**Unknown Albanian Chateau **

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of a creaking door and so by instinct my body tensed. I reached for my wand in the bedside draw and once I found it I sat up and pointed it towards the steadily opening door. My body shook. Not that I'm a defenceless witch but I'm level headed and aware of danger. I was about to softly place my foot on the carpet when I saw a wisp of blonde hair.<p>

"Lucius!" I exclaimed as I leapt from the bed and to his side.

I gasped when I saw his face. He was bleeding. His face lightly bruised and cut.

"Wha...What happened?" I choked as my hands found their way to his chest.

Lucius' face looked sallow and sore. Where had he been? His hand caressed my cheek with a gentle thumb causing me to lean into him with a soft sigh.

"Come..." I whispered as I took his hand.

"I'll clean you up."

I led him into the bathroom down the hall and made him sit on the bath ledge. I took my wand and a cloth before conjuring some water in the basin. It let off fresh steam and a sweet, soothing scent. As much as magic was easy sometimes doing things the manual way was better. I dabbed the warm cloth against his dirt smudged and lightly bleeding face. He winced as the water seeped into his cuts and I felt terrible. I wanted to help him, not harm him. I muttered a few simple healing spells so that his cuts closed up and finally he looked like Lucius again.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered as he took my hands in his.

They engulfed mine and surrounded them with comforting warmth.

"What happened?" I asked once more.

Lucius looked into my eyes and I could see something, an indescribable flicker of emotion in his silvery eyes.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with Cissy." He said slowly but firmly.

My expression changed from worry to hurt and concern. What had he been doing that wasn't for my ears? As he stood and began to leave me there I took hold of his arm. I felt him wince and so I looked. Blood ran down around my fingers and wrists and so I gasped and pulled away. A look of horror filled my face and Lucius' features hardened considerably.

"You didn't..."

I'd meant it to be angrier than it sounded but it found its way out as nothing more than a whisper.

"It had to be done." He shrugged.

I raised my eyebrows as I began to stand.

"Now? It had to be done now! It's our honeymoon Lucius and you...you left me here for...for that!" I yelled as I began to cry.

Lucius scowled and began to move towards me. Intimidated I backed away but was stopped by the bathtubs edge.

"Don't take that tone with me Narcissa. You knew full well that this was going to happen and I know you agree with it." He growled.

"Agree with what Lucius?" I shrugged.

"Genocide on blood traitors? Yes. Family honour? Yes. But I sure as hell don't agree with my husband leaving me for them. When we married..."

"Narcissa! When we married you knew full well what this marriage would be like and you wanted it. You _want_ it. "He growled, voice raised.

"I didn't want you to get the dark mark Lucius! I just wanted you. Only you. I don't want to lose you." I countered, my voice growing quieter again.

"Cissy..." He sighed.

"We've been married less than a week and you're already fighting me. Look I...I didn't think this would happen so soon but last night..."

"What happened last night?" I asked worriedly as my brow furrowed.

Lucius sighed in frustration.

"Just...listen. Last night we were pushed into acting on a plan much earlier than anticipated and things got rough. After that he wanted to make sure we were in this till the end. I would have checked with you but there wasn't time..." He said as his hand came up to caress my cheek.  
>I was mad at him. I was mad at Lucius. I was...I agree with what they're doing, and there are many who wouldn't think very highly of me for it but I do. I think they deserve what's coming to them. All of them. Even my traitor sister and her newly born half-blood. In high society pure-blood is everything. I truly believe this with all my heart. What I don't believe in is losing my husband. The man I love...<p>

"Look. I'm sorry Cissy but what's done is done and now we can just move on." He sighed.

"Don't expect me to get that blasted thing bon my arm..." I grumbled.

Lucius sighed in frustration as he was obviously in no mood to be pestered. He pecked my lips softly and I knew he meant what he said. This was for the better. I am Narcissa Black, recently turned Narcissa Malfoy. I am married to Lucius Malfoy, respectable man and death eater.


	5. 24th of December 1973

**24th of December 1973**

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius was gone on Christmas Eve. He'd left me that morning with a kiss and tender hug. We'd barely spoken since our little tiff. Honestly I wasn't sure how to feel about everything. I was proud of Lucius for what he was doing, yet at the same time I was frightened he'd be hurt. My mind was brimming with queries and questions that I knew better than to ask. This was what made me decide to visit my mother.

**Black Chateau**

I flooed into the study of my parents home with a crack, subsequently startling my father whom was reading the daily prophet.

"Sorry Daddy." I winced as he almost jumped out of his chair.

Daddy shook his head at me before winking, placing his paper down and holding his arms out to me. I greeted him with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hello pumpkin." He whispered as he kissed the crown of my head.

"Good thing you're here. Your mother's out in the dining room with your sister. If you hurry you may be able to catch her before she leaves." He continued with a nod.

I smiled at the thought of seeing Bella and so flounced into the dining room. The swinging doors opened with a creak to reveal a dark mahogany table with a red velvet akin to my sister's dress atop it. Mother smiled at me while Bella stayed expressionless.

"Narcissa, darling, why didn't you tell me you were dropping by? I could have prepared lunch." Mother contemplated regretfully.

"Sorry mother." I said as I kissed her cheek before looking towards Bella.

My sister seemed to stare right through me before breaking her gaze to stare back at our mother.

"I have to get back now but think about what I said." Bella called before going to the floo and disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

I looked to my mother but she said nothing, and so I left it.


End file.
